1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistor for high-fidelity audio/video signal circuits; more particularly, it pertains to a novel resistor whereby the characteristic of audio/video signal current conducted therethrough can be effectively prevented from undesirable degradation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent significant improvement in the reproduced sound/picture image quality of audio/video equipments, various proposals have hitherto been made with respect to novel material and/or arrangement of highly accurate electronic components for such equipments. Among others, known proposals include application of high-quality wire material for signal conductors, such as large- or mono- crystal oxygen-free copper, and also application of accurate resistors or the like circuit elements with excellent linearity, both to high grade audio/video circuit.
As a basic circuit element, so-called metal film resistors are widely used and include a substrate made of dielectric material, usually a ceramic material with a solid or hollow cylindrical configuration, and a resistive metal film layer formed on the outer surface of the substrate. This type of resistor is generally believed to provide excellent linearity and to be thus very accurate.
However, even by adopting the above-mentioned measures in an attempt to improve reproduced sound/picture image quality, it can be clearly recognized by a number of enthusiastic users that there still remains a delicate difference between the reproduced sound and original sound, in case of audio equipments, which can be clearly discriminated by the human ear, and that the reproduced picture image quality of video equipments needs to be further refined to achieve the desired high definition. Consequently, there have been strong demands for still positive measures, including those related to resistors or the like circuit elements, which make it possible to further improve the high fidelity and definition of the reproduced sound/picture image.